My True Destined One
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kurumu's Destined one has still yet to be confirmed. What if it's not Tsukune? What if it's her long time rival?


**My True Destined One**

 **Pairing: Moka x Kurumu**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! This my first actual Rosario + Vampire story. Since I'm a hardcore Yuri fan, I decided to pair up Kurumu x Moka. Hope you enjoy~!**

Kurumu grits her teeth as she sees both Moka and Tsukune being all lovey dovey. Though she's in the same class as them, she cannot stand the fact that both of them are all over each other. However, there is one thing that's off: they haven't told each other how they felt yet. Why is that? Is there another chance for her to make her move?

Still, being a Succubus, she still hasn't found her Destined One. And even though it's Tsukune, she knows it's useless to be with him at all.

Day after day, she sees Moka and Tsukune walking together in the halls after class ends, with the cute pinkette being his arm candy. Jealousy grows bigger and bigger. She just wants Tsukune out of her life, but...she also wants Moka out of his life as well. Why is that? Is she developing feelings for the vampire? Her big rival? If that's the case, then she has found her answer to why she's grimacing every time she sees them together.

Then, one day, after class, Kurumu pulls Moka aside as the others get up to leave.

"Moka," she says. "Could we, um, talk in private for a moment?"

"Yes, but Tsukune and I are going to have lunch together," Moka says.

"No, no, I insist," Kurumu says. "This is the perfect time to talk. Do you mind?"

Moka looks over at Tsukune who just left, but looks back at the pinkette with a concerned look.

"Y-you go on ahead," she says. "I'll catch up."

Tsukune nods and heads over to the cafeteria. Kurumu grins and takes her hand.

"Come, to the nurse's office," she says.

"W-wait!" Moka doesn't have a chance to protest as the succubus drags her to the hallway down to the nurse's office.

Thankfully, no one's here as she shuts the door closed and locks it. She then pushes the pinkette down on the bed and closes the curtain.

"K-Kurumu-chan!" Moka cries. "Wh-what on earth are you doing!?"

"Don't move," Kurumu purrs as she pins her on the bed, licking her lips in satisfaction. "I want to tell you something. Something important."

"L-like what?"

"You better stay away from him, this instant."

Moka shakes her head. "No! I won't! Why would I do that!?"

Kurumu caresses the cute vampire's cheek. "You know my Destined One? Turns out it wasn't him. It was you, Moka."

"Wh-what!?" Moka is shocked to hear the succubus say that. "I don't understand!"

"You and Tsukune have been all lovey dovey while I was the odd one out," Kurumu says. "Yet, I felt that it's useless to be with him if you two continue doing that. However, I developed feelings for you, my rival, Moka. Probably because me being jealous of you was the only reason why."

Moka gasps. Kurumu Kurono, the succubus who likes Tsukune, just gave up and went for another girl?

"No! This is insane!" Moka tries to wiggle free, but Kurumu's grip is too strong.

"Then let me show you," Kurumu says. She leans in and kisses Moka on the lips.

"Mmmph! Mmmm!" Moka's screams were muffled by Kurumu's kiss. She tries resisting more, but she still can't pull away from the succubus's grasp. Once Kurumu pulls away, Moka pants heavily. "Wh-why...?"

"Oh, come on, Moka~" the succubus says. "Don't be like that. Forget Tsukune. I'm YOUR woman now." She caresses her cheek once more as she stares directly into Moka's eyes. "Love charm..." she mutters and as if Moka is zapped, her eyes begin to go hazy

Moka's hands loosen and fall at her sides. Kurumu grins.

"That's my girl~" she proceeds to unbutton Moka's blazer and then her white buttoned shirt, exposing her breasts, not as large as Vampire Moka's, but still they are pretty big. "Let's make love, Moka. This is our first time together as one~"

"Y-yes..." Moka replies. "Please...do whatever it is you wish to me…."

Kurumu licks her lips, removes Moka's bra and begins to grope and lick her nipples. The pinkette whimpers and moans, moving her legs about while her arms are spread above her head.

"More...lick my nipples more..." Moka moans. "It feels...so goood..."

"I'm very glad, Moka~" Kurumu says. She continues licking and nipping at her nipples and groping her breasts at the same time.

Kurumu crawls between her legs and removes Moka's white panties. "Now then, let's see what's down here~" She puts two fingers on her clitoris and feels extreme wetness on them. "Ohhhhh, you're aroused by my touch, huh~? Interesting. I shall make my meal here."

Moka weakly lifts her head up and nods. "Y-yes...lick my sensitive spot...I beg you…."

"As you wish~" Kurumu uses her tongue to clean off any wet areas on her womanhood.

"Ahhhhh...haaaaah...yes...keep licking there, Kurumu-chan..." Moka moans.

Kurumu's tongue now enters inside her pussy, licking her vaginal walls here and there, her tongue exploring each and every part of her insides. Moka slightly puts her hand on her mouth to keep herself from moaning so loudly, but she can't help herself. It all just feels too good for her.

Kurumu keeps on licking her pussy, her tongue continuing to explore her insides until Moka is at her limit.

"K-Kurumu-chan...I'm...I'm gonna cummmm...I'm cumming!"

"Yes...yeeeesss! Please come, Moka~" Kurumu says.

The pinkette shuts her eyes tightly, gripping the sheets beside her. "K-Kurumu-chan...I love you...KURUMU-CHAAAAAAAAN!" In an instant, she reaches her climax, shooting out love juices all over the bluenette's face.

Kurumu pulls away, scrapes off the juices to lick it clean while the pinkette pants heavily. Kurumu lays beside the vampire and caresses her cheek.

"You confessed your love to me, Moka~" she says. "Let's forget about Tsukune-kun and go out together~"

Moka nods as she turns to face her, caressing the bluenette's cheek with a small smile. "Yes...Kurumu-chan. I love you...let's go out together..."

The two share a heartwarming, passionate kiss. Kurumu's Destined One has finally been confirmed and she has no regrets.

 **A/N: I would like to thank Major Mike Powell for hearing me out on chat. That keeps me motivated. Ehehe~! Have a nice day~!**


End file.
